


We are a Hurricane

by its_levi_bitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Rich!Castiel, Slow Burn, Smut, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_levi_bitch/pseuds/its_levi_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought he would be going to college but now here he is. He's working at the Turner Garage for Rufus and Ellen, school is a lot of work but he knows he can do it. Enter Castiel Milton, a rich douchebag from uptown, who thinks he can just walk in and turn Dean's life upside down. Who does he think he is anyways?</p><p>**I promise this work isn't abandoned. Been going through a rough time...I'll be working and updating again soon**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kansas City

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Panic! At the Disco song; "Hurricane." This is not my first creative work, but it is my first fanfic. I expect this will get long as well, as I have lots of ideas and thoughts, but no clear picture of where exactly this is going. I know there will be lots of angst, and smut. I'm sure there will be recreational drug use, alcohol as a coping mech, probable dub-con, and other possible triggers which I will be sure to update with every chapter. If its not your thing, I promise I will let you know with notes when any of these types of things will show up. 
> 
> This is currently unbeta-ed but I'm definitely open to taking suggestions, or if you want to beta, let me know or something somehow. I'll post a link to my tumblr some time soon. 
> 
> No idea yet how often I'll be updating but at least once a week I would say. 
> 
> This first chapter is just an intro, no Cas yet, Dean is settling in to his new apartment and job. I await comments with baited breath! :)

Dean ran a hand through his hair. He was worried, and a little miffed if he was honest with himself. Sammy hadn’t called yet, and while that wouldn't normally affect him so much, it wasn't every day your older brother went off to college, and he wished it had had a little more effect on the dumb kid.

Other than right now, the day had been productive. He was sitting on the old couch (with the lame floral design that he hated so much) in a tiny one-bedroom apartment close to the garage he had got a job at thanks to a good word from Bobby. KU was a new beginning for him, in a way. He had never expected to go to college, not after that business with his father being killed in the war.

He still remembered the funeral. His mom crying silently while being handed the flag, the loud shot as the guns were fired in his honor. Dean sighed as he remembered it, wishing only to forget.

College though. He was going to college. Yeah he was going to have to work the whole time, but Rufus was being flexible with the hours. With Bobby’s vote of confidence, he trusted Dean to work after the shop closed for the night, and to come in on weekends, so that he could still attend the classes during the morning and early afternoon.

Dean was still reeling over the fact when his phone buzzed. He flipped the old razor open and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Sam’s tinny voice came over the line. “ _Hey Dean, how’s Kansas?_ ”

“It’s good Sammy. Just getting settled in now.”

_“It’s Sam, Dean, I’m not a kid anymore. Did you find an apartment?”_

Dean smirked, and he knew Sammy would be able to hear it over the line when he said, “Hey now! Older brothers have rights, and until you can take me down to the ground in a wrestling match, I can call you whatever I want. And yeah I did, it’s tiny. One bedroom, but it’ll do, I don’t really want a roommate anyways.”

_Oh m “_ _y god you’re such an ass sometimes. Jerk.”_

“Bitch.” 

That got a little laugh out of him. _“Well, if you do get a roommate, you probably won’t be needing two beds anyways.”_

“Haha Sam, I’m not looking for a girl. I have to focus on school, and work, so we can put your dumb ass through college at Stanford, or whatever preppy ass school you decide on.” 

Dean could hear Sammy’s teasing smile as he said, _“I didn’t say it had to be a girl.”_

“What’s that supposed to mean”, Dean asked irritated, his voice rising a bit. 

” _Well, you said girl, I’m just saying, it doesn’t have to be a girl”_ , Sam said laughing. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about”

_“You know it doesn’t bother me right? I know you don’t just like girls, I’m just saying its fine if you—“_

Dean cut him of quickly, “No Sammy, we’re not gonna talk about that!” 

_“Alright, jeez”_ , Sam said, backing down. _“No need to get your jeans in a twist about it.”_ He laughed though, and they settled into an easy silence for a bit.

“So…”, Dean started 

_“So. Take care of yourself Dean. I expect to see you at Thanksgiving.”_

“Yeah alright, take care Sammy, do good in school, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Dean.” 

The conversation over, Dean realized he was actually exhausted. He had started his drive early, and met Rufus and Ellen as soon as he got here. Rufus had been straightforward and expecting, laying out when he would expect Dean to work, and letting him know there was no slacking. He would get paid for performance, and he expected Dean to put out. Ellen had been warm and welcoming, greeting him with a piece of her famous apple pie that soon had Dean gushing her praises. She had blushed, but smiled fondly at him, pointing him in the direction of an apartment building close by that she knew had vacancies. 

He walked to his bedroom slowly, mulling everything over in his head, his mind spinning him in circles. As he stripped out of his blue flannel and jeans, down to his basic white Hanes briefs, he thought about what the next few days would bring. Tomorrow would be his first day at the garage, and Sunday would be his first day alone at the garage. Rufus had said that he would leave a list for Dean, as normally the garage wasn’t open on Sundays. Finally on Monday, he would start his classes. 

Dean didn’t want to be nervous but the coiled not of anxiety in his gut stubbornly refused to go away as he relaxed into his pillow. He was 20, and would be 2 years older than most of the kids he would meet there. What would they think of him? He was still thinking about it, when his tired eyes finally gave up, and he sunk down into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

 

At precisely 6 a.m. his old bell type alarm clock screamed Dean awake. He sat bolt upright, trying to jump out of bed. His decidedly not peaceful sleep had wrapped him in his sheets, and they seemed to have other ideas about where he would be going. One leg still trapped in the bed, he fell and didn’t quite manage to catch himself before his forehead slammed into the cheaply carpeted floor. He grumbled irritably to himself about why did the working world need to be up so damn early, his head stinging in a way that ensured he would be having a massive headache all day without some chemical help. 

After disentangling himself from the traitorous sheets and getting dressed in a pair of ratty jeans and a white cut-off t-shirt, he went to the tiny kitchenette, making a quick stop to relieve himself in the atrociously small bathroom and deciding to shower after he had eaten. 

He groaned inwardly, when he opened the old fridge and saw that it was empty. Well that was the end of that idea. Guess I’ll just hit McDonald’s and get some breakfast food, he thought as he found his way back to the little bathroom. He stripped down, and stepped in the shower, still grumbling about having to spend too much money already just to get the apartment set up. 

After showering, he grabbed his keys, and his soft leather jacket. It was hot out, as summer wasn’t yet over, so he decided to forego wearing it, grabbing it just in case. There was clouds over the western sky, a threat of possible rain later, and he’d like to have it in the event that it did rain. 

The glossy black 1967 impala, his baby really, was sitting in the small parking lot outside of his door into the small apartment complex. He’d like to have her in a garage, but that really just wasn’t feasible right now, so he settled in to the driver’s seat and let the roar of the engine as he started her calm his first-day nerves. 

The closest McDonald’s was only a couple of blocks down the street and settled on two of those greasy egg McMuffins that Sammy hated so much because they were unhealthy. He made sure to order them with bacon, not letting the added price bother him too much as he swiped his fancy new debit card through the machine. Giving the short brunette cashier a dazzling smile that made her blush and fluster all through the next customer's order, he settled his back against a column to wait the few minutes it would take them to finish his order. 

Arriving at the garage 10 minutes before the expected 7 o’clock made him feel good. Rufus certainly seemed to appreciate it, giving Dean a small smile and a nod. “Dean”, he said, “You’re early. I like that, come on follow me.” Rufus motioned for him to follow him through a back door into a break-type room. “This is the break room. You can pack a lunch and eat here, or clock out and hit a diner or something when you get hungry. Over there are the offices,” he said, gesturing towards another door with a sign that said ‘office’ on it, before leading him through a door on the opposite side of the room into a small locker room with an attached bathroom and shower. “Here’s where you can keep your stuff,” he explained while leading Dean to a locker, and showing him the newly printed sign saying ‘Dean W.’ on it. “There’s a shower back there that you can use before you go to your classes or whatever”, Rufus said gruffly before shoving a pair of overalls into Dean’s hands. He explained that overalls weren't a requirement, and especially when it was hot most of the mechanics decided to go without them, but they were there if he wanted them, and Rufus would get Jo to get right on getting him a name badge. 

Jo was Ellen’s daughter, who Rufus had kind of adopted when they got together, and had been doing his office work for a couple years now, taking on a full time position when she had graduated from high school. 

That was pretty much the end of the tour, but Rufus showed him where the parts room was, and told him to get to work on a Honda Civic that needed a routine checkup and oil change. Everything was labeled, and Rufus expected a clean garage, with everything put back where it should be when Dean was done with it. Other than that, he knew Dean knew his way around a garage. It was 7, and the two other full-timers Rufus had told him about decided to show up then. Their names were Garth and Benny, and he liked them both instantly. 

He settled in to the routine feeling of working on cars, losing himself in oil changes and checking tires. Benny and Garth handled most of the customers who came calling, just telling Dean which cars needed what done, occasionally asking for tools, and giving him quick clear answers when Dean needed to know where a tool was stashed. He liked the way they were both straight to the point. 

He hesitated a bit when they asked him if he was going to join them for lunch, and he told them that he hadn't brought anything to eat. 

“That’s alright Dean, I've got plenty food for both of us”, Garth exclaimed brightly, “sit down big guy.” 

They fell into a conversation about football easily, the two of them grilling Dean on his favorite teams, and his all-time highlights. Garth hadn’t been lying, he had brought 10 BLT sandwiches, saying that he had intended to leave some for Monday, because he always forgot to grab lunch on Mondays, but it was no big deal, and he gave Dean two to begin with, smiling brightly and insisting Dean have a third when he caught Dean eyeing them hungrily. 

The afternoon passed much the same, and Dean was grateful when he finally got back to his trashy little apartment. He had stopped and stocked up on groceries on his way home, shelling out a couple extra bucks for some fresh lettuce and tomatoes so he could return the BLT favor to Garth on Monday when he would be back for a couple of hours before his afternoon classes. He sat on the couch for a couple hours, watching crap TV and wishing he had a beer before finally turning in for the night. He found sleep easily, his exhaustion not letting him worry about Monday, when he would be going to college for his first day.


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes some new friends on his first day alone at the garage, and survives his first day of school. More intro really

After a quick shower and a breakfast of scrambled eggs, Dean got his ass in gear and headed for the garage. The keys Rufus had given him let him in without a hitch and there was a note with his name at the top set on one of the workbenches just inside the door.

**Dean**

**Lots to do. There’s 5 cars pulled in to the garage, each has a list of what needs being done on the front seat. If for some reason, any customers show up, you’re not obligated to help them out. The garage is closed, but if you want to go ahead. When you’re done with these, feel free to head home. Got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Good luck, now get to work**

Dean clocked in and got to work, quickly deciding to start with the sexy new black Camaro pulled into bay 4. Summer was back in full swing after the rain that had finally landed last night around midnight. It was blisteringly hot and Dean decided to skip the coveralls. It wasn’t enough though and he was sweating ridiculously in an hour. Needing a breeze, he opened all the bay doors, and started up the floor fans.

By lunch time, he had completed work on four of the cars and was about ready to pass out from the heat. He figured there was no one around but him so he peeled of his sweat-soaked black AC/DC shirt and grabbed the little paper bag with sandwiches and a bottle of water out of the fridge in the break room. He sat on the trunk of the impala where it was parked just outside of the garage, facing the road, sitting outside in the hopes of catching a bit more of the light breeze that was sweeping through.

He had only taken a few bites of his generic ham sandwich when an overwhelming need for water came over him. Good lord, it had to be 95 degrees out at least. So he uncapped the bottle and tilted his head back as he guzzled it. It was so good, and he tried to drink it so fast that it was spilling out the side of his lips, running down his chin and dripping down onto his bare chest. The water trailed down his cut torso, cut from years of hard work at Singer Salvage, and coursed down through the cleft between his abs.

“Oh my god”, a female voice squeaked excitedly.

Dean spluttered and gasped, quickly jumping up onto his feet as he took in the sight of the two people he hadn’t noticed driving up. One was a quirky, short, nerdy-looking redhead, and the other an even shorter man with curly brown hair and light stubble on the line of his jaw.

“Ummm, h-, hi”, Dean stuttered out in greeting. He cursed inwardly at himself for not wearing his shirt to eat, as the girl ogled his wet chest.

“Please, don’t stop with the water porn on my account”, the girl said smiling brightly. “The names Charlie”, she said reaching out a hand in greeting. “And this guy still staring is Chuck.” Dean shook her hand, and glanced at Chuck, who was indeed still staring somewhat dumbstruck at the little rivulets where water had dripped down from his chin onto his neck and chest.

The guy blushed a bright scarlet, mumbling uncomfortably, and shook Dean’s hand as well.

“Sorry guys, but were closed”, Dean said. He regretted it instantly, because he sounded like an asshole.

“Oh please, no”, Chuck gasped out quickly, “can you please just check out my car for me? I really don’t want to have Charlie drive me around all the time. I can pay extra, just please?”

The kid looked like he really, _really,_ didn’t want to have to drive around with Charlie, and Charlie was smirking evilly, so Dean took pity on him. “Alright”, he said, “I’ll take a look at it, just let me move one of these out of the way.”

“Oh god, thank you so much.”

After moving out the Camaro, Chuck pulled crappy Oldsmobile into the empty bay and Dean popped the hood, asking what seemed to be the problem. As Chuck described it, and Dean checked everything out, he realized the kid had a leaking break line, and the power steering was out. His car was also in desperate need of an oil change and tire rotation. There was no way Dean was going to finish this today.

“I can help you out, but I’m gonna let you know, this isn’t going to be finished today. Probably tomorrow, and for sure by Tuesday, but, not today”, Dean said apologetically. He gave Chuck his best ‘I’m really sorry’ look, and the kid just looked relieved.

“Thank God, only 2 days riding with Charlie to school.” He thanked Dean, and he, Dean, and Charlie chatted a little bit while Dean got to work. After a bit they left, taking Charlie’s Civic coupe to wherever the Hell they were off too. From what he gathered of Charlie, there would probably be some torturous excursion before she finally took Chuck home.

He finished the day peacefully, with no more customers, and he was so beat from the heat when he got home he went nearly straight to bed, setting his alarm for 8 and drifting off to sleep lightly.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came early, and with it, all his nervousness returned.

He had his schedule that he had printed out online, but he was nervous as Hell as he drove to the University, parking in the lot he had gotten a pass for and pulling out the map he had printed off to look for the building that would house his first class.

It wasn’t too hard to find and he ended up in the lecture hall about 15 minutes before he needed to, checking 3 times to make sure it was the right room. The class was supposed to start at 9:30 and within 10 minutes more kids had started to filter in, the hall gradually filling in.

“Dean?”, and incredulous voice asked before a bag dropped down loudly onto the desk next to him and a head of blood red hair dropped to shoulder level.

“Charlie?”

“Haha yeah, didn’t expect to see you here either”, the girl gushed. “Honestly, you look about 24, not 18.”

“Yeah well I’m 20”, Dean said after a brief moment of hesitation. He had been afraid this would happen, that people wouldn’t accept his age. God, he hoped the girl wasn’t into him, he really didn’t need a relationship, and Charlie was not his type anyways.

“Oh, no big deal”, Charlie said, calming Dean’s nerves a bit. “Never really a bad time to start school.”

“Yeah I suppose not”, Dean agreed. “So is Chuck coming too?”

Charlie laughed. “No, kids in a way higher level English class than this, way too smart for his own good. Why? You interested in him”, she asked, waggling her eyebrows lasciviously.

That made Dean blush, and he chuckled a little bit, “No he’s not really my type.”

“Oh that’s good”, Charlie rushed on, “no worry about love triangles or being the third wheel then.”

Dean shot her a questioning look, wondering what she could mean by that.

“Oh, you’re not my type, either”, she continued, with a small smile. “You don’t have the right parts”, she said, and winked at him.

“Oh”, Dean breathed out, his eyes going a bit wide at the confession.

“Although, parts don’t really matter to you do they”, Charlie queried him.

“How could you possibly know that already”, he asked brusquely, wondering if he had somehow clued her in.

“We openly queer have a way of knowing, ya get me”, she smiled sincerely.

Charlie was straightforward, and Dean liked her. He hoped she liked him enough to be his first friend here in the city.

The class started and Professor Balthazar Desperaux introduced himself, and his subject, giving them all scathing looks of disapproval as he got out the syllabi they were supposed to have. He started to drone about something and as he continued, Dean and Charlie continued their whispered conversation while Dean started to doodle some lines in his notebook. Eventually Charlie snatched his phone away from him, sending herself a text so she would have his number.

The rest of the day went smoothly. He got to return Garth’s BLT favor, and got in a couple hours of work before going back to school and meeting Charlie again in his Computer Science class. She was a whiz at it, and promised she would help him throughout it. She made him promise to text him later, and he went to his third and final class of the day, a college algebra class with a snooty British professor by the name of Crowley.

He had just gone home to settle into the couch when his phone buzzed. Charlie had texted him, asking how the rest of the day went. He made himself some burgers and watched some crappy TV again, mostly consisting of CSI, while he chatted with Charlie.

Just before bed he got a text from Sam. **_How was the first day of school? You haven’t called in the past two days!_**

Shit, he thought to himself, how could he forget about Sammy like that? He would call him in the morning, he decided, so he typed out a quick text. **_It was pretty good. Too early to tell what will be the hardest. Srry bout not calling. Will in the morning._** That finished, he drifted quickly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more intro, so sorry about that. The next chapter should start to get into the meat of things. 
> 
> Take a deep breath, because I'll probably post it tomorrow! I can be an insatiable writer at times, but I will inevitably get writers' block some time, so no guarantees about when or how often I'll post new chapters. It could be every day of the week, could not post for a whole week, but I'll shoot for at least once a week just to try for some regularity. :)


	3. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild alcohol as a coping mechanism. Not really though, its very light. Dean's not really in a bad place or anything.

Tuesday came with a small cold snap, the temperature dropping to a cool 50 degrees. Dean had two classes in the morning. An American History, where he met the short and funny Chuck again, and a Speech class Dean knew he would hate, but that he got to take with Charlie.

When he was done with school for the day, he immediately went to Rufus’s garage. He worked until 3, when Garth and Benny let him know they were taking off early for a get together with Garth’s family. Dean would be alone until closing at 5, and don’t do anything stupid they let him know.

At 4 o’clock everything changed.

Dean was standing outside in the cool air, in his overalls that Jo had got a name badge for, proclaiming him ‘Dean W. Mechanic at Turner Garage.’ Then suddenly a matte grey Porsche 911 was skidding to a halt on the curb in front of the garage.

Out of it stepped two men. From the passenger side was a fairly tall blonde dude with gel-spiked hair wearing a pair of white pants and a pink button down shirt rolled up to the sleeves. He had a pair of mirrored aviator sunglasses hiding his eyes. Out of the driver seat stepped a younger man with black hair that stuck up in a kind of odd way that made it look like someone had been running their hands through it. This guy had a pair of amber shades dark enough to hide his eyes, he was wearing a black short sleeved silky looking shirt and a pair of light khaki shorts that Dean didn’t think were appropriate for the fairly cold weather.

Then they were walking up to him and the blonde gave him a dazzling smile, showing off two rows of perfectly aligned blazing white teeth.

“Dean, you must be new here”, the guy said glancing at his name badge, “I’m Luke, usually I talk to Garth, but I’d like to get my Camaro back today.”

Dean shook the smarmy guys hand and replied, “Yeah, it’s just over there, finished up the work on it on Sunday.”

“Sunday?!”, Luke exclaimed. “My baby’s been done for two days, and no one thought to call me? Wow, if this wasn’t the best garage in town, I’d take my business somewhere else!”

Dean knew he wouldn’t like this guy, obviously he was a hugely rich douchewheel, and Dean decided not to let it get to him. “Well, the garage is technically closed on Sunday, it was just me here. Let me just get your keys.”

After returning with Luke’s keys, the guy talked to him a bit more about the work he had done before introducing the other guy. “This is my brother, Castiel”, he said, turning to Cas, Luke said, “You don’t need to stay here Cas, I can take care of this.”

“It’s no big deal”, Castiel said, turning to Dean, he reached out his hand and said, “Pleasure to meet you.” Then he was taking his glasses off and Dean’s heart leapt into his throat, because those eyes.

They were bluer than they had any right to be. Electric, sky, cerulean, Dean couldn’t even describe them properly he decided. You could get lost in eyes like that. Dean didn’t even realize he was staring until Castiel blinked and said Hello in a tone that signaled a bit of impatience and more than a bit of amusement. Dean’s hand crossed the remaining distance to shake Castiel’s hand and he looked down at their hands just to get his eyes away from meeting Castiel’s intense gaze.

Unfortunately, his hands were the wrong place to look. Castiel had smooth, nice hands, with a perfect tan. Dean quickly dropped his hand, as if were on fire, and turned to Luke, who was smirking at him knowingly. His face flushed in a way he knew would be obvious and he wanted to button up his overalls where they were open nearly to his crotch. He had a white t-shirt underneath, but that didn’t stop the feeling of being exposed he felt when Luke’s eyes raked down his body.

“Will that be all, Mr?...”, Dean asked nervously.

“It’s Milton. Thought you would know that.” He looked at Dean disapprovingly. “And no I’ll be fine thanks, don’t forget to have Mr. Turner send the bill.” He took out his wallet and handed Dean a 20. “A tip, just for you”, he said condescendingly.

Dean was sure his mouth was open, and he didn’t think he was supposed to accept tips, but then Luke was off. He climbed into his Camaro, and after pulling out, and a screech of tires as the Camaro flew off, Dean was alone with Castiel.

Castiel was smirking at him in a way that made him feel like he was about to get eaten.

“Do you need something?” Dean asked.

“Oh I’m just admiring the view”, his smirk widening. His eyes trailed down Dean’s open coveralls, in a way that made him feel dirty in a way Luke’s similar leering hadn’t. The guys gaze lingered just above his crotch for a bit, then slowly trailed back up to stare into Dean’s eyes. Dean’s dick twitched in response to Castiel’s eyes, and oh god, he really didn’t need this right now.

Before he could think the words were out of his mouth, “Yeah well, take a picture, it’ll last longer, and this isn’t a sightseeing place.” He nearly slapped himself in the face for the dumb words but then the guy surprised him even more.

“Alright,” Castiel said, and he slipped a hand into his pocket. The guy pulled out a fancy iPhone, and took a picture before Dean could react. The kid smiled widely, probably enjoying the way Dean must look absolutely dumbstruck. Dean knew his mouth must be open, and he could feel his eyebrows trying to climb into his hair.

The guy had the nerve to wink at him, god what an arrogant asshole. Then he asked what the W was for, nodding his head at Dean’s name badge.

“It’s Winchester”, Dean said before he could stop himself.

“Well Dean Winchester”, the guy said pulling a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket, and scribbling a note, “You take care of yourself now.” Castiel put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, staring into his eyes, and Dean swore he could feel electricity jumping between them as Castiel’s hand stroked down his torso and slipped the note into the pocket on the chest of his uniform. Castiel winked again and then he was walking away, gracefully climbing into the Porsche and speeding away down the street.

Dean was staring at where Castiel had disappeared for 5 minutes before coming to his senses. He had a half hard-on and he swore to himself. He was not gonna think about Castiel like that for the rest of the day. He would NOT.

Dean finished up his work, thinking about running his hands through soft black hair, and staring deep into vivid electric blue eyes. He could swear he was still tingling where Castiel had touched him through his overalls. Oh my god, he didn’t even know the guy but he was already day dreaming about waking him up in bed, he was so fucked. What would his dad think? Fuck, the guy wasn’t even nice, he was an asshole. Arrogant and rich, and certainly not anyone who would settle down. Oh fucking Hell, why was he thinking about settling down? No.

Dean was driving around town for an hour desperately trying not to think about blue eyes and black hair before he pulled into the Roadhouse, the bar he knew Ellen ran. He had just taken a seat on one of the barstools when a glass tumbler was set down in front of him and started to fill with an amber liquid.

Looking up, he saw Ellen giving him a sympathetic look. “I know you’re not technically old enough, but you’re old enough for me, and you look like you could really use this. What’s on your mind Dean?”

After a hesitant look, he quickly swallowed down the shot of whiskey she had poured him, and said, “you don’t wanna know.”

“Not so Dean. Bobby says you’re a good kid, and I like you. I can see you don’t want to talk, but I’ll just leave you with this; whatever you’re feeling? You don’t have to work through it alone. A lot of people are willing to help Dean. Me included.” She poured him another quick shot, then walked away to help other customers.

Dean knocked the shot back quickly, then sat thinking about the day. He must have looked pretty bad, because shortly Ellen came back and poured him a third shot. “I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk about them.”

Was he really that see through that she could tell it was a person he was worried about? He quickly realized he didn’t care, and he reached across the bar to where there was an open bottle of more whiskey. He filled his glass to the brim, quickly swallowed it all down before filling it again. He’d had several shots now and was feeling a pleasant buzz. He drank with Bobby, but he was pretty sure he’d never had this much before.

“Ah, ah, ah! I don’t think so”, Ellen exclaimed as he was lifting the bottle straight to his lips. She pried it away from him and gave him a disapproving glare. “You can have what’s in your cup there, but after that you’re done, Dean. And you better give me your keys now, you can come get the car in the morning.”

“You’re gonna hate me”, Dean blurted out.

Ellen turned back to him slowly, looking at him questioningly. “What makes you say that?”

“Nothing.”

“Dean”, she lifted up her hands in a peaceful gesture, “there’s not much you could say that would make me hate you, you’d have to say you murdered my daughter or something for that.”

“The person”, he started, shortly stopping.

She looked at him expectantly. “Yes?”

“It’s a boy.”

Ellen looked at him seemingly startled, then burst out laughing.

“What?” Dean asked, surprised that she might actually be taking it well.

“You think I would hate you because you’re interested in men as well as women? Oh god Dean, that’s such a primitive way of thinking”, she laughed for a couple minutes. Dean thought he saw a couple tears streaming down her face. “Oh god, finish your drink and go home Dean, you’ve got school and work in the morning.”

He let the burn of the alcohol turn his thoughts away from Castiel as he swallowed the last of his whiskey.

“It’s raining Dean, so take this, put it on under your jacket and put the hood up”, Ellen was handing him a black hoodie. He had a bit of trouble putting it on, but Ellen helped him get into his jacket and he pulled up the hood. He stumbled a bit, and he knew he would wake up with a hangover, having had probably 10 shots worth by now, all in just a couple hours.

He groaned as he stepped outside. There was an overhang on this side of the door so he wasn’t yet getting rained on, but it was inevitable as he had at least 5 blocks to walk home. He wasn’t looking forward to it, but the fact that Ellen didn’t disapprove of him gave him something to think about as he started to stumble his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to comment! I'd love some feedback and no one has really said anything about it yet. I don't really have a clear picture of where I'm going with this yet so if there's something you'd like to see let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. 
> 
> This fic is partly for me, as a creative outlet, but I also like to please so really, if theres something I can fit in, please let me know what you want. 
> 
> Any critiquing of my writing style is appreciated, I have room to improve just like everyone else. Also I'm still looking for a beta and I really don't exactly know how to go about that. If you wanted to beta though you would get chapters 2 days early, and I'd post them the day after you take a look at it. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter? I'm not sure when the next one will be out, subscribe to get it as soon as I'm done!


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas drives Dean home, and if he stays at Dean's all night, unready to go home, Dean doesn't need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter from Castiel's perspective.
> 
> Dean is drunk too, but nothing happens.
> 
> Still unbeta-ed. Just sayin, you'd get chapters earlier if you wanted to be a beta. I honestly have no idea how to go about getting someone to do that for me.

Cas was driving home when he saw the guy walking in the rain. He had his hood up and head bent down, but Cas could swear he would know those bowlegs anywhere. So he quickly pulled up to the curb where the guy was walking. He clicked his lights once to get the man’s attention. The walker looked up and Cas’s headlights illuminated his face. It was Dean, the adorable guy from the Turner garage.

Dean shook his head and kept walking past where CAS parked. Cas put the Porsche in reverse and backed up slowly, keeping even with Dean’s pace and putting the passenger window down. “Dean,” he asked.

“What do you want, Castiel?” Dean asked him, his voice resigned and slurred.

“Wouldn’t want a nice guy like you to catch a cold walking home in the rain”, Cas fired back.

“I don’t need your help.”

“Didn’t say you did, but I’m still offering.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Too bad”, Cas said. He backed his car up onto the sidewalk blocking Dean’s path home. “Get in.”

“Why?” Dean asked, seeming almost angry now. “Why don’t you leave me alone? What do you want?”

“You’re drunk”, Cas responded. “And I’m gonna drive you home, so _get in.”_

Cas could see the moment Dean gave in. His angry look fell away and was replaced by one of resignation. He opened the door and stepped in, pulling the door closed behind him with more force than Cas thought was strictly necessary.

Dean didn’t look at him, instead he sat resolutely looking through the window, until Cas finally quipped, “Dean, I need some directions, unless you want to go back to my place.” That got him to look. Dean was giving him a questioning look, his mouth hanging open in a little gasp that was absolutely adorable. Cas put on an amused smirk and waggled his eyebrows. Cas flicked his eyes down to Dean’s mouth and back up to look him in the eyes, which made Dean shut his mouth quickly, his teeth slamming together.

“It’s about 5 blocks that way”, Dean finally said, pointing in the direction he had been walking. He was rubbing his face now, probably trying to get in control of his fuzzy mind. “On the street past the next stoplight, turn left and it’s 3 more blocks.”

Dean didn’t want to talk at all, so Cas just let him stew in his drunken stupor. When he pulled in to park in front of the building Dean indicated with a finger and a grunt, Dean got out and stumbled up a first floor door. The building was old and dinghy looking, and Cas couldn’t help but feel that Dean deserved better.

Dean’s hands were shaking as he pulled out his keys and tried to slip them into the lock. After a couple tries and a frustrated noise, Cas was covered Dean’s hand with his own, helping him finally get the door open. Dean was looking at him with wide eyes, and Cas took his hand off Dean’s shoulder where he hadn’t realized he had put it. “Come on Dean”, Cas said tugging him by the hand in to the tiny apartment. Cas was checking the doors and found the bathroom before finding the door to Dean’s bedroom. Pulling him inside, he shoved Dean onto the bed and started to unlace the idiot’s boots.

“I don’t need your help anymore, you can go home”, Dean mumbled tiredly.

Cas made a noncommittal noise in his throat and continued to undress Dean, getting him down to his t-shirt and leaving his jeans on.

“No really, go home.”

“Shut up Dean”, Cas shut him down. He pulled the thin comforter up over Dean, and pushed him down on the pillow. “Go to sleep.” Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, and he was snoring lightly before Cas pulled the door closed on his way out.

Cas rubbed his eyes. He was in way too deep here. Too deep to back out though, he reasoned. He still had Dean’s keys, so he decided to look around a bit. He wasn’t ready to go home yet. He found the kitchenette, and placed Dean’s keys on the counter where he would be sure to find them in the morning. He also found the class schedule that said Dean had class at 9:30 in the morning. Cas checked his watch, midnight. Dean probably wouldn’t be up in 9 hours on his own, Cas figured that was a good enough reason to at least come back in the morning.

 

 

In the end, he didn’t leave. He settled on Dean’s couch, and stayed awake, just thinking. He did catch a nap for a few hours, but he was up again as soon as light started filtering through the window. Cas made his way to the kitchen, pulling some eggs and bacon he found out of the little fridge and started to cook them.

The smell of food must’ve woken up Dean because he could hear movement from the other room. He turned around when he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. Dean turned the corner wearing just the white t-shirt Cas had left him in last night and a pair of white Hanes briefs that didn’t leave Dean’s size to the imagination.

“Those are cute, Dean”, Cas said gesturing to them. Dean looked down and seemed to realize that he was nearly naked. He flushed and walked away without a word, returning quickly in a pair of sweatpants. Cas had turned back to the food and now he heard Dean’s voice behind him.

“So did you stay here all night?”

“No, I got home and realized I still had your keys”, Cas made up quickly. “Plus I saw your schedule and figured someone might need to wake you up”, he added. Shut up, he admonished himself. Don’t dig yourself in to a deeper hole than necessary. He had stayed all night, but Dean didn’t need to know that.

“You’re making me breakfast?”

“No it’s for me”, he replied seriously. Dean gave his a surprised look, and Cas smiled. The guy was adorable, and he probably had no idea. “Yes it’s for you, but there’s enough for both of us if you don’t mind.”

“No”, Dean rushed, “I mean, I don’t mind. You made it, you can certainly share some.” Dean’s mouth clicked shut with some force, cutting off any more words.

They ate in silence until Dean took a bite of the bacon. If the way he moaned around it was any indication, he must’ve appreciated it, because the sound he made was positively pornographic. Cas chuckled at the thought, and Dean blushed again.

“So thanks for helping me out last night.”

“Not a problem Dean. Wouldn’t want you to get mugged or something while you’re too drunk to defend yourself.”

“I would’ve been fine.”

“Right. Anyways, I’ve got school and so do you, so I’ll let you get ready.”

Dean walked with him to the door, and Cas was surprised when Dean followed him out to his car. “I’m pretty sure I could’ve made it to my car alone Dean.”

“Oh right, yeah”, Dean blushed again and Cas chuckled quietly. “Um, okay them, uh, bye I guess”, Dean continued.

“See ya later Dean.” Then he was leaving, and Cas knew he would be thinking about those green eyes all day. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea when the next chapter will be done, so let me know what you think of this one. I had some trouble figuring out what I wanted to do with it, and I'm not as satisfied with it as I wish I was. I think I needed to get it done though. So now I can move on. 
> 
> I've also had an inspiration for a new work that I'd like opinions on. Normally I wouldn't work on two stories at the same time, but ya know, when inspiration strikes right? Anyways it would be a Hurt/Comfort Destiel fic. In my mind Dean is a Phoenix and has to cope with a fire he accidentally started that killed his whole family, possibly including Sam. Let me know what you think. Should I go through with it?


	5. Called Out by Charlie AND Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't see through, is he? Yeah he totally is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll today writing, so I decided to post this too. As always, let me know what you think in the comments. I only have two comments so far and I could really use the feedback!
> 
> Still unbeta-ed! ;) ;) *elbow nudge*

Dean sat with Charlie again that morning in class. He was still thinking about Cas’s blue eyes, God, they were just _so blue._ He could tell Charlie knew something was off so when she asked, “Who’s on your mind?” He wasn’t all that surprised.

"Just a guy that came to the garage yesterday."

“Ooooh”, she gushed excitedly, “What’s his name?

“Castiel.”

“Oh my god! Castiel Milton? You know Castiel Milton?!”

Dean looked at her, surprised. “Yeah I think so, why? Do you know him?”

“Everyone knows who he is! His family is the richest in Kansas! They own half the frickin state!”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

“So you met him in real life then?”

“Yeah, his brother had his Camaro at the garage and Cas drove him to pick it up.”

“Well? Did you talk to him? What’s he like? Don’t you dare hold out any juicy details from me Dean Winchester!? Are you gonna date him!?”

“Slow down Charlie!” Dean admonished her. “I’m pretty sure a rich guy like him isn't gonna date a guy like me, besides he’s a rich douchebag anyways. I wouldn’t _want_ to date him.”

“Yeah, as if you could make me believe that. You’ve been thinking about him all morning”, she responded.

“Well, it’s not my fault, the guy’s eyes are like crystals, it’s impossible to stop thinking about them. And he has these hands, they’re so tan.”

“Wow, you’ve got it bad Dean.”

“I do not _have it bad”,_ Dean corrected her. “I just really like his eyes and hands.”

“mmhmm, and everything else about him. You must’ve seen him more than just at the garage huh?”

“How could you possibly know that?” Dean asked, staring at her. “Are you stalking me?”

Charlie laughed, “No, lol, but you don’t fall in love with someone only talking to them for, like 5 seconds. So tell me about it! What happened?”

“We talked for like 5 minutes, not seconds. But anyways, last night, I got really drunk, and I was walking home in the rain. He picked me up and drove me home, and when I woke up he was there making breakfast.”

“He stayed the night at your apartment?” Charlie squeaked.

“No, he said he forgot to leave my keys, and came back to leave drop them off, and decided to make me breakfast.”

“Why did he have your keys?”

“I couldn’t open my door, he had to help me.”

“Wow you were really drunk weren’t you? Anyways, was he wearing the same clothes this morning as last night?”

“I don’t know, actually, now that you mention it, I think so yeah.”

“Oh my god, Castiel Milton stayed the night in your apartment! Did he sleep in the bed with you?”

“What?!” Dean exclaimed. “No! Definitely not, I would have remembered that. _If_ he did, which I’m not sure of, he must have slept on the couch.”

“So when are you gonna see him again?”

“What? Oh, well probably never. I don’t know why I’m telling you any of this. It’s not like we’re gonna get together. He probably doesn’t even like me, and I don’t want to be someone’s conquest.”

“Dean, people don’t just stay the night at someone else’s apartment if they don’t like them.”

“Maybe he was just trying to look out for me.”

“Yeah, maybe.” She must have realized Dean did not want to talk about it anymore, and Dean almost said a quick prayer of thanks when she let the subject drop.

 

After English, he went to the garage. Benny and Garth welcomed him and quickly got him working on some new jobs that they hadn’t had time to check out. Dean settled into work, and it was only when Benny asked how work had gone the day before after they left that Dean remembered the note Cas had left in his breast pocket.

Dean told him it had gone well and that a Luke Milton had come to reclaim his Camaro, but had been otherwise uneventful. He then excused himself to the bathroom to have a little privacy reading the note. There was a coiled not of anxiety in his gut as he pulled it out and began to read.

**_Dean Winchester_ **

**_My number, in case you ever want to see me again. Don’t hesitate to get in touch, and you can certainly text me whenever you want ;)_ **

**_Cas Milton_ **

Penned at the bottom was a phone number that Dean told himself he really didn’t want to call, but that he was programming into his phone before he could stop himself.

When they stopped for lunch, they tucked into their own sandwiches. Garth started talking about something, but Dean wasn’t paying attention until Garth switched directions and asked, “So Dean, she a nice gal, that’s been on your mind?”

“Or nice guy”, Benny countered swiftly.

Dean’s head flashed between them quickly and he knew he must look ridiculous.

“Oh right”, Garth said, looking at Dean in a different way. “That’s fine too.”

“Oh my god, am I really that see through?” Dean said somewhat dejectedly, letting his head rest on his hands.

“It’s not a big deal Dean”, Benny said thoughtfully. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah okay” Dean finished, hoping they would let him off with that. He should have known they wouldn’t let him off so easily.

“If it’s Rufus you’re worried about”, Garth went on anyways, “it won’t change the way he thinks about you too much, and he certainly won’t fire you over it. Ellen got him over that a while ago.”

They continued to grill him until he gave up that it was, in fact, a guy, and that yes, he had said guy’s number, but no, he had no idea if he would be seeing the guy again.

Dean had a few hours left to work after lunch and before his afternoon classes, so he set an alarm on his phone for when he would need to leave, and let himself get lost in the work. Distantly he heard a screech of tires, but he came back to focus when he recognized a deep gravelly voice asking for Dean Winchester.

“Dean!” Benny yelled at him. “You have a visitor.”

He groaned internally. This was not happening. It should not be happening, but he got a rag to wipe the oil off his hands as he walked towards where Benny and the voice had come from. Benny gave him a knowing smirk as he walked past and then he was staring into those eyes again.

“What are you doing here Cas?” Cas smiled at his use of a nickname, and damn, he was looking fine. He was wearing a sky blue shirt with little vertical white stripes. It was open at the neck, baring lusciously tanned skin, and the sleeves were rolled to his elbows. He completed the look with a pair of white jeans that hugged his hips and a pair of black converse.

“I’m came to check on you. Make sure you made it to class this morning”, Cas said smirking. Cas’s hand came up to touch his arm, and Dean jerked away from the electricity of the touch. A disappointed look flashed across Cas’s face but then slid back into an easy smile. Dean tried not to read too much into it.

“I’m fine, and yes I made it to class.”

“Your car wasn’t at your apartment this morning, I thought about coming back to give you a ride when I remembered.”

“It was fine, I walked to the bar and picked it up. Only took me a couple minutes.”

“That’s good”, Cas said smiling, “so did you get my note then? I didn’t think to ask you last night.”

“Yeah, I, uh, read it this morning when I got here.”

“You gonna use it.”

“I don’t know, I guess, if you want me to”, Dean said, hoping he didn’t sound too eager.

“Absolutely, whenever you want”, Cas replied, smiling even wider.

Just then Dean’s phone started screaming and he jumped at the noise. “Oh, um, I’ve gotta go. I got class again.”

Cas looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing. “Not a problem.”

Dean turned to walk back into the garage, intending to shower, when Cas’s voice made him stop and turn again. “Actually, do you want a ride?”

“No, I’ve got my car, I can take care of it.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked slyly. Then he pulled out a set of keys. “What if I let you drive?”

“Are you serious?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Sure, why not? You’re sober now, it’ll be fun.”

Dean was so going to regret this, for some reason that he knew would present itself after he got to school, but it was a _Porsche._ “Yeah, alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix!Dean story I hinted at in the notes last chapter I have tentatively titled "Scattered Ashes." Just letting you know it's going to happen, and giving a teaser. I'm working on the outline for it right now and I've got some stuff in mind. Here's my summary: 
> 
> Dean Winchester is a Phoenix. It’s been several years since the fire he accidentally started that burned down his house, killing everyone he knew and loved. Since then, he’s been living on his insurance settlement. He has a tiny apartment and stays out of the public eye. He’s an alcoholic, and a heroin addict. He’s spiraling out of control fast, trying every way he knows to end his own life, until he meets a beautiful stranger with blue eyes.
> 
> That's all you get for now! Sorry!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story so far, and tell me if you're looking forward for Scattered Ashes! I really love encouragement and helpful critiquing!


	6. Blue Eyes and Soft Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, and I'm really sorry about that. I was in a bad place this morning and I really needed to write something happy. I promise I'll write another one soon. It'll probably be later today, and it'll be longer. 
> 
> I just really needed to post this you know?
> 
> I'm also kinda disappointed because I feel like I rushed them into this. Oh well, I'll shape the rest of the story around it. 
> 
> Still unbetaed

Dean drove the Porsche reverently. He could see Cas looking at him every once in a while, with a smile on his face. He kept under the speed limit, both hands tight on the wheel as he drove them to his school. He had showered quickly, and he was early to the school.

“How much time do you have?” Cas asked.

“About 15 minutes”, Dean replied.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a moment before Dean started squirming and blurted out, “So did you stay the night at my apartment?”

Cas sighed at the question. He didn’t meet Dean’s eyes when he admitted it. “Yeah, I did.”

“Oh, okay.” Dean responded, surprised the confession had come so easily. “Why didn’t you just tell me when I asked?”

“I don’t know. I was kinda panicked. Thought you might think it was inappropriate.”

“Well why didn’t you go home then? I’m sure whatever water bed or memory foam you’ve got at your house is a lot nicer than my couch.”

“It was fine, besides my bed is too big”, Cas mumbled. “And I didn’t really sleep anyways.”

“What? Like, at all?”

“Napped for about a couple hours, it was fine.”

“What no, I’m pretty sure that’s insomnia.”

“Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

“Don’t they have medication for that? You’re rich aren’t you? You could afford that.” Dean said, only half joking.

“Money doesn’t make you rich, Dean.”

Huh. Dean hadn’t expected that as a response. Maybe Cas wasn’t a douche. Cas was looking out his passenger window now, and Dean couldn’t see his eyes, but he spoke softly when he asked, “What does then?”

Cas looked at him, his face serious. “Human interaction. A satisfying life. Happiness, shared with people who care about you. All things I’ve been seriously lacking in lately.”

This conversation was quickly moving in a direction Dean didn’t think he was prepared for, so he switched tactics, joking again when he said, “What I don’t make you happy Castiel?”

Cas must have other plans though, because Dean’s breath caught in his throat when Cas said, “I didn’t say that Dean.”   


Cas was leaning over the console now, his face close enough that Dean could feel the other man’s breath ghosting over his own lips. Dean was gazing into his eyes, losing himself in them. His heart was pounding in his chest, how bad would it be if he brushed his lips against Cas’s soft pink ones. He didn’t realize he was unconsciously leaning towards him until the first soft brush of his lips against Cas’s and a spark of electricity jumped between them.

When Dean leaned back and asked quietly, “Is this okay?” Cas reached up and tangled his hand in the still damp hair at the nape of Dean’s neck. He pulled Dean to himself and pressed their foreheads together.

“Very much so”, he replied, just as quietly.

“So, I make you happy?” Dean whispered.

Cas closed his eyes and hummed an affirmation, the corners of his lips tilted up in another small smile.

“Do you think I could—“ Dean was asking, before Cas pressed their lips together again, cutting off anymore words that he might’ve said.

The press of their lips was the only thing Dean could think about. The way Dean’s slightly chapped and rough ones fit so well with Cas’s soft pink ones. Cas pulled Dean’s bottom lip between his own and sucked on it, and Dean let out a breathless little moan.

Cas pulled away, and when Dean chased his lips with his own. Cas had to push him away after another quick brush of their lips together. “This is nice Dean, but you have class”, Cas admonished him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Dean said, finally pulling away himself. He shot Cas a questioning look.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here when you’re done. You need a ride anyways.”

“Yeah, okay, thank you.” Dean said. He grabbed his bag and pulled Cas in for another quick kiss before he set off for the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Just so you know, I don't actually know anything about Kansas City.
> 
> Disclaimer 2: My screen name has nothing to do with Attack on Titan, Levi is my actual name and I don't watch AoT.
> 
> Big thank you to Iridia and cherrywine for their kind words and encouraging comments. You guys have been super dedicated and helpful so thank you so much for that. I respond to all comments so let me know what you think of the story so far. 
> 
> My tumblr: its-just-levi.tumblr.com I don't know if I'll post anything about these stories on a regular basis, like teasers or anything. My blog is mostly Supernatural and Sherlock edits that I like, and a lot of puns and text posts. You are certainly welcome to ask about the stories and communicate with me that way though. :)
> 
> Again, really sorry about the short chapter, and for maybe kind of rushing into this.


	7. Slow and Gentle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life has been super hectic lately and I know I promised this chapter a long time ago. Obviously that fell through and I'm truly, truly sorry about that. Finals are coming up, and I've been super stressed lately, but then when I would open this up to write, no words were appearing on the page. I finally got about 1300 words out, but I don't know if it turned out like I wanted it.
> 
> Still no beta. As always, let me know what you think. I respond to all comments.

Cas touched his fingertips, imagining he could still feel the heat from where they had connected with Dean’s. He had been thinking about kissing Dean since the moment he met him. The beautiful man had such full, kissable lips. He had big, rough hands, and he was tall. Everything Cas liked physically, especially the jade green eyes.

That wasn’t what made Dean special though. He was so gentle, almost insecure, in so many of the things he did, but so forward and confident in others.

Dean had been so gentle with his car, taking corners slowly, and coming to full stops. Cas could picture himself taking care of Dean like that. Slowly and gently coaxing Dean through a relationship. He wondered if that’s what this would become. He really hoped so.

Dean’s clothes really were unflattering though. He would have to remedy that. What would Dean look like in just a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs? Or a suit from Hugo Boss? God, Cas couldn’t even imagine how gorgeous he would be.

Cas had a couple hours before Dean would be done with class so he decided to drive to the nearest Starbucks and get a coffee while he waited.

He got an iced caramel macchiato and picked a padded seat at a table near the wall in the small café. To pass the time, he pulled out his phone and started to shop, picking things he’d like to see Dean wearing and guessing his sizes.

He knew Dean’s address so he sent some things to his house, barely bothering to glance at the price before entering his credit card info. He was having so much fun imagining Dean dressing up for him that he almost didn’t realize what time it was when he had to go back to pick Dean up.

 

* * *

 

 

Charlie had caught Dean after his College Algebra class and immediately began chatting animatedly at him. She was going on about some party on Friday, saying Dean should go with her, but Dean wasn’t following it. He was looking down at the sidewalk as he walked out towards the parking lot where Cas should be parked.

They were almost there when Charlie abruptly stopped and nearly screamed the words, “OH my God!” He followed her line of vision until he saw Cas leaning casually against the hood of his Porsche.

“Dean you didn’t tell me he was coming to pick you up!”

“Hmm, must’ve forgot that.” He laughed.

“Do you think you could introduce me?” She squeaked out.

“Introduce yourself”, he got out as they crossed the last short distance between them and Cas.

“Oh my god, you’re Cas Milton!” Charlie exclaimed as she reached out to shake Cas’s hand. Cas just laughed good naturedly. “I’m Charlie.”

“Well Charlie, you’re right, I am Cas Milton”, he said, shaking her hand. “You must be a friend of Dean’s.”

“Yep, we met a couple of days ago at the garage, and we have 3 classes together.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.”

They continued to talk about Dean as he put his bag in the car and stood to the side, just glancing between them as they talked.

Dean was looking at the ground when he heard Cas ask if she had eaten. There was a few seconds of silence and he looked up. They were both looking at him. “What, me?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded once.

“Well no, not since breakfast.”

“What about you?” Cas asked, turning back to Charlie. “I’d quite like to hear more about Dean, if you haven’t.”

“No, yeah, I haven’t, let’s go eat then.”

They drove to a little vintage looking diner and Cas ordered them all bacon burgers that he claimed were the best in the state. “And you eat here a lot do you?” Dean asked, skeptically.

“When I’m trying to piss off my parents, I do.”

They continued to talk about little things while they waited for the food. Cas asked Charlie what other classes she had, and what she wanted to do when she was done with school.

Their food arrived and Cas’s eyes were glittering as he watched Dean raise the burger to his lips. Dean figured he only moaned a little more loudly than was necessary, it was a damn good burger. His eyelids fluttered closed as he savored the bacon and cheesy goodness.

“Yeah, Dean? I’m still here”, Charlie said disgustedly. “Oh my god, keep those noises for when the two of you are alone please.” Dean flushed at the comment, and mumbled an apology, while Castiel just laughed. He went back to silently eating the burger while Charlie asked Cas about what his family members all did for a living.

Dean was only half listening until Charlie asked, “So do you have any spoilers for the upcoming Dr. Sexy season? Your brother is a fantastic lead.”

“Wait!” Dean exclaimed, “Dr. Sexy is your brother?”

“Yes, Dean, Gabriel Milton is my brother. I didn’t realize you watched Dr. Sexy.”

Dean scrambled. “Well, I only, just kind of—I don’t know, I’ve seen it a couple times I guess.”

Charlie cut in. “Dean if I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’re trying to cover! What’s the matter? You got a little crush on Dr. Sexy?”

“Maybe it’s the cowboy boots?” Cas inquired suggestively.

“Yeah, Dean, you got a thing for hot men in cowboy boots?” Charlie continued.

“What?! NO!” Dean scoffed, his face on fire, and giving absolutely everything away. He just sat and fumed, looking anywhere but at either of them while they had a good laugh about it. They kept making jibes at him, with phrases like ‘Howdy, pardner’ and ‘buckaroo’, in bad attempts at western accents.

Eventually the comments petered out, and the two of them moved on to talking about other things, pulling Dean back into the conversation. He quickly forgot about the teasing, and the three of them just clicked so easily, talking about nothing and everything as it came up. It was nearly 10 by they finally ran out of stuff to talk about and Charlie was beginning to yawn periodically.

They bid their goodbyes to Charlie and her car whisked her out of the parking lot. As soon as she was gone Cas had Dean pushed up against the side of the Porsche for a quick rough kiss. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you walking out of the school.”

Dean was quiet as Castiel drove him home, just pondering the events of the day. When they arrived he turned the tables on Cas, this time pushing him up against the Porsche. He laced their hands together at Cas’s sides, and pushed their lips together, breathing heavily into Cas’s mouth. For a minute there was only the press of lips and tongue, and the current running between their fingers where they gripped each other.

Dean pulled away and closed his eyes. Hesitantly he asked, “Do you think we could, maybe, do that again sometime?”

Cas chuckled softly, “anytime you want Dean. Whenever you want more.”

More. Dean’s heart stopped at the word. He hadn’t thought of that yet. He was definitely interested, but he was also scared a bit.

“Hey.” Cas’s hands, placed softly on his face, turned him gently to look Cas in the eyes. “It’ll be alright, Dean. We’ll take this slow.” He leaned in to kiss Dean softly one more time. Then he was tugging Dean towards his front door.

Cas was leaning against the doorframe, Dean just holding the door still open and staring at him. Dean half hoped he would come in, but then Cas was smiling softly and turning away. “Good night, Dean.”

Dean shut the door after him, and heard Cas’s Porsche start and pull away. He went to bed that night with thoughts of ‘more’ in his head, and he slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as the next chapter goes. I will TRY to keep updating once a week. I don't want to make any more promises I can't keep. Again, I'm really sorry about the delay. 
> 
> Update on 'Scattered Ashes' - I want to start posting on it, but with finals coming up, I don't know when I will have time to write it. Once summer comes around I'll have more time and I will for sure be posting on both stories then. I'll let you know when the first chapter is done, but like I said, no guarantees it'll be done before mid-May.


End file.
